Misunderstood, An Eddsworld Love Story
by ruf1ohn1tr4m
Summary: When Matt's sister comes to stay in the gang's house, who will fall in love and who will end up in heartbreak? *?XOC
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins in the lovely home of-

"Guys, we have to get ready, Matt's sister is staying for a week."Edd announced to the room.

Tom groaned. "Do we have to have another arrogant ginger toad in this household?" He whined.

"She's actually- HEY WAIT A MINUTE!"Matt glared angrily at Tom, and while the two exchanged angry glances, Edd looked at Tord.

"Looks like we're the only two she can handl-"Edd was cut off by one of TOrd's guns going off by accident.

"You know what, guys? If we want to make a good impression on Matt's sister, we have to seem normal." Edd said loudly over the startle of the accidental gun-shot.

"But, we're far from normal. Especially Tord." TOm pointed out.

"Say that again, TOm."Tord said, reaching for his gun.

"Guys, maybe if I show you a picture of her, you'll calm down?"Matt suggested. Tom and TOrd agreed, mumbling insults.

Matt shot into his room and all Edd, TOm and TOrd could hear was ruslting. A few seconds later, Matt came out with a picture.

"Here."He held out a framed picture, much like the ones of himself, although this girl looked nothing like Matt.

She had jet black hair and stormy grey eyes. She had bright white teeth and a small nose. She had a slim figure, and was currently wearing nerd glasses.

"But, she looks nothing like Matt! She's actually pretty!"Tom said. Matt grumbled, but spoke.

"She got our mother's hair color and our dad's eye color. She's been in America for a few years, but from the sound over the telephone, she still has her accent." Matt explained.

"What was she doing in America?" Tord asked.

"She go signed to a record label to record some songs, and now she's done, and they have to wait for the songs to be approved." Matt explained.

"Well, she sounds pretty swell," Edd spoke up. "But, where will she sleep?"

"Uh, heh heh. About thaaat... Not my room."Tom said, giving a suspicious grin.

"And not my room, that would be awkward."Matt said.

"Same here..."Edd trailed off, then looked at Tord. "Then it's settled: Alyssa will stay in TOrd's room."

Before Tord could speak up, Matt looked at the clock. "She's gonna be here in five minutes, guys."

Edd stayed silent for a moment. "... Run."

All four of them ran around the house, picking up trash and tidying things up. In three minutes, the gang got the house cleaned.

"Matt, is she... nice?"Tom asked cautiously.

"She's the nicest girl in the world! Selfless, generous, smart, and to sum it all up, she'll be a great addition to the house."

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door.

The four slowly edged towards the door. When they got to the door, Edd reached out for the doorknob, and opened the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The gang edged towards the door, and Edd reached his hand out for the doorknob. He opened it, and saw a girl, slightly shorter than Tom, currently texting on her iPhone.

She looked up, and noticed Edd. "Hey, is Matt here?"

Edd obviously noticed the British accent, due to the fact that she couldn't pronounce her "r"s.

Matt rushed up to her. "Lyssie!"

As Matt embraced her in a tight hug, the others noticed the only luggage she had was a red backpack. As Matt let go, Tom asked, "Where's your stuff?"

"In here."She motioned towards her backpack.

"Here, let me see."Matt held out a hand and Alyssa handed it to him. Matt looked inside, and saw nothing at first, but stuck his head further in and almost fell in the large interior of the backpack. Alyssa pulled him out.

"Silly Matt, it's my backpack that's larger on the inside!"Alyssa laughed. Matt chuckled uncertainly, then introduced the others who were currently standing in the back awkwardly.

"This is Edd."Matt gestured to Edd. Alyssa smiled.

"Hey, I'm Alyssa."She held out a hand and Edd shook it.

"Edd."He smiled.

"This is Tom."Matt nodded towards Tom, who looked at Alyssa.

"Oh, hey, I"m Tom."Tom held out a hand and Alyssa shook it, laughing a bit.

"I'm Alyssa."At a closer glance, Tom noticed that Alyssa's backpack wasn't plain red, but red and black checkered.

"And this is Tord."Matt introduced Tord, who looked at Alyssa and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Alyssa. I'm Tord."Tord shook Alyssa's hand, and Alyssa blushed.

"Well, I'm Alyssa, but you probably knew that already."Alyssa said, and the two laughed.

"Well, now that you know everyone, Alyssa, tell them what you like."Matt said after Alyssa and Tord had stopped laughing.

"Well, I like bacon, Cola, checkered patterns, playing the bass, guns, and Norway. When I lived there for a year, I loved it there."Alyssa smiled to the others, who were gaping at Alyssa.

"Told you that you guys would like her."

"Why?"Alyssa asked.

"Well, Edd lopve Cola and bacon, Tom lopves his bass, Susan, and checkered patterns, and Tord is Norwegian and loves guns."Matt said.

"What a coincedence."Alyssa smiled.


End file.
